Family Fueds
by PhanFictionz
Summary: The Lester's and the Howell's, two families tangled in their warring and wealth, brought together by unaffected and honest love. But can Dan and Phil make it through the tyranny of their parent's feuds? Co-written with Potatoes-Are-Not-For-Sex!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Preperation (by panfs)**

Phil's butler, Martin, pulled his velvet waistcoat over the ironed sleeves of his shirt and buttoned it firmly around his waist before turning to retrieve a tie- black of course, as the dress code dictated. Staring back at his equally gloomy reflection, Phil caught Martin's eye in the mirror and immediately tried to paint enthusiasm back across his cheeks, as his father had taught him.

"Now sir, none of that nonsense will work with me and you know it!" Martin's voice was professionally chiding but his concern and care was evident as always and Phil let his face fall, turning to face the older man.

"It's just…" The words failed to form themselves, but his companion was as patient as always, waiting for Phil as he scrunched up his face, trying to verbalize his disquiet. "It's just that I don't see why we need to have such a great big party, it's not like anything's changed really? I'm a year older, certainly, but I'm also a day older than yesterday, and two days older than the day before that! It just seems a little pointless." Sitting back against his ornate, carved armchair, Phil let out a heavy sigh, and looked up at Martin. "It's not like I'm even allowed to invite my friends – if I had any friends who didn't just stick by me so they can use the gaming room – it's all Father's work colleagues and Mother's charity representatives, do I even need to go?"

Martin walked over to Phil and knelt before him, looping the tie behind his collar.

"You know sir, today it's officially twenty six years since the day I met you." He looped the strands over one another and deftly secured the tie around Phil's neck; who chuckled softly at his comment.

"That's because you were there the day I was born!"

Martin nodded, "Right you are sir, and I know that from that day, you have never failed to so what Master and Mrs Lester have asked of you. You've excelled in your classes, attended every event with grace and pristine etiquette and I know you're going to continue on the family line admirably. And I-" He paused, unsure if he dared to say what he actually thought, that Phil was too restricted, too protected by his overbearing parents and their liege of servants, too controlled by the regime which they'd called a childhood- but of all the things he was, Martin was first and foremost a good butler to Phil, and that meant respect for how his life would play out, even if Martin didn't agree with it being the best thing for him.

Phil stared at the man in front of him, the closest thing he had to a friend – and he was an employee! Some days, he wondered what it would be like for them both if Phil hadn't been born into the Lester family. Martin was as bound to this reputable household as Phil was; every hour of every day spent in order to best please their betters. After reading through the taxonomy journals in the family library, the idea of being a vet had always appealed to Phil- if only his parents considered science a worthwhile, profitable career. But Phil knew that what Martin did for him came above and beyond any pay-cheque, he actually _cared_ about Phil, what happened to him and how he was feeling, and Phil knew more than anything, he didn't want to let Martin down.

"And I will continue to perform admirably tonight." Phil's voice pulled Martin out of his thoughts. The young heir stood, a weary smile plastered to his lips and his arm stretched out, "Better pass me the dinner jacket then, Mother always says how she likes that one on me."

The moment of contemplation has passed, Phil knows that he does not have the luxury of innovation or personal interests and there was no point in imagining a life where they could exist for him. Martin rose to his feet and retrieved the jacket, brushed it briefly, before passing it to Phil, who pulled it on himself, as they'd done for the past sixteen years.

It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

_New story! Being co-written with the gorgeous PhanFictionz, who will write the next chapter, so look out for this story either on her page or mine! It's going to be exciting because alternating chapters means this story could go anywhere! Please review and let us know what you think and we hope you enjoy! :D _

_xxx panfs_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello my readers! :3 I am happy to say this IS indeed the second chapter of 'Family Feuds!' :3 Also Sarah/ Potatoes-Are-Not-For-Sex I read my sister your chapter and she said you are a brilliant writer! I am happy to be working with you! Anyways I will shut up now! Here is the second chapter of Family Feuds:**

**Third Person Pov:**

The ballroom shimmered with beauty as rows and rows of tables and chairs were placed on the side, sheer curtains hung from the ceiling and a huge chandelier hung from the ceiling with glistening crystals that dropped over the guest heads. Guest gracefully walked across the ballroom. Everyone moved in sync to the music like a musical. Phil nervously fiddled with his fingers, as his mother and father entered the room. Everyone stopped and turned their attention to the couple. His mother had lovely brown hair that stopped at her shoulders. Her eyes were a lovely color of blue, where his father was completely different. His father had striking black hair and also had stunning blue eyes.

'Hello everyone, I have all invited you to help us celebrate our son's 26th birthday!' His mother happily sung. Everyone smiled and began clapping. Phil hid behind Martin slightly, but Martin had started walking down to help serve the food and had purposely left Phil. Phil huffed angrily and turned back to his mother.

'Yes! Now let's dance!' His father's voice boomed across the guest. The guest began cheering and all walked to the ballroom. Phil sighed and walked down the stairs. He passed everyone and thanked everyone for coming.

**Dan Pov:**

'But mom! I thought you and dad hated them!' I yelled in protest and my mum shoved a suit towards me. She waved her hand off and told me it was their son's birthday. I sighed angrily and ran off towards my room. I sat on my king-sized bed and looked around my room. It was plastered with posters of bands and things I enjoyed life Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Muse. I smiled at the thought of getting out of this hell-hole one day. I always hated this house. I remembered when my mum told me she met a very rich man, and he wanted to marry her. I first told her that was great until I found out I had to leave my home town. I remember being dragged away and my best friend clinging to my hand as we were both torn apart.

'Lilly…' I said. I remembered her bright blue eyes that would make anyone look twice. Her blonde hair was always in a ponytail and she always told me that life was too short to not enjoy it. I remember telling her how we were going to live in a small house on the hills. She always said she hated cleaning and didn't like being alone. I told her I would always be by her side, we were inseparable. Our mums got along great too. They were always there for us and we were always there for them. They were there for us when Dad died and we were there for them when their daughter Mary died. Until my mum met _him._

My maid had just entered the room and sighed, I guess she had saw my sorrow. I really missed Lilly but my mum said this was our new life and I couldn't change anything about it. I sighed plopping back and shoved a pillow in my face.

'Come on Daniel! You have to get ready for the party! I heard Elizabeth will be there!' My maid said trying to get me out of bed. I stood up when I heard the name Elizabeth. Elizabeth was my 'fiancée'. We both just joke about it and she reminds me of Lilly. I kind of have a crush on her and only my maid knows. I threw the pillow at her playfully. She smiled and laughed, her black hair getting in her face. She tucked it back in and threw me the suit. I sighed and got up and went into the bathroom. Elizabeth had brown roots but her hair was blonde. Her hair reached down to her mid-back but she always kept it in two pigtails that reached to her elbows. Her eyes were a hazel color and she always wore those big- cupcake dresses. She always had a tiny pink bonnet on top of her head and no matter what season she always wore sheer gloves that covered her delicate fingers and reached a little higher than her elbows.

I smiled slightly and started putting on my tuxedo and soon I was ready to go. I walked out and saw my father. We both glared at each other and walked the opposite directions. My mother came out and smiled. She wore a blue dress that had complimented her figure but still left space for the baby. Yes you heard me right, my mum is about 9 months pregnant. My father said it was a surprise for the gender and even they didn't know what they were going to name 'it'. My father wore a plain-black tuxedo and a bow tie.

'Come on now, let's get into the limo! We want to be fashionably late, but no too late!' he laughed and so did my mother. I sighed and walked out with them. We soon arrived to the huge mansion and they opened the golden gates. Our driver drove down the driveway and we saw the gigantic fountain that stood in the middle. Two path-ways split around it, and water gushed out of the fountain as the goddess of law stood in the middle. She had a bandana made of silver and held out a balance beam with two golden plates. The rest of her was made out of marble and granite. My father scoffed and passed it, while my mother stared at it with amazement. I just sighed and grabbed my mother's arm dragging her away.

'Hello! Welcome to our home! Please make yourself at home!' The sound of Mr. Lester's voice boomed through the silent garden. My mother thanked him and slowly made her way up the stairs. I just waved my hand politely and walked in, my father just nodded his head and walked in. The ballroom was gigantic. Everything was beautifully placed and everyone was either dancing or having a conversation. My mother shoved me playfully and I smirked, walking off towards the tables of food. I saw Elizabeth talking with one of her 'friends' aka someone who just wants unlimited shopping trips for life. I just sighed and walked towards her.

'Oh hello Dan! Meet Samantha!' Liz sang, gesturing towards her flushed friend. Her friend shyly waved and excused herself, winking at Liz. We both busted into laughter when her 'friend' was out of ear-shot.

'So….What brings you here?' Liz asked. I sighed and pointed towards my mum and dad. She laughed and patted the sit next to her. We both just started talking about our crazy parents. That's something that I like about Liz, she's confident and has a great sense of humor. If I was forced to marry someone, I am glad it was her… That sounded really weird… Never mind…

'Have you seen the son of the Lester family?' She asked. I shook my head and she gasped, grabbing my hand and dragging me away. The thing about Liz is…I don't really see her as a mother…I mean she is great but she seems to be enjoying her life and I don't want to burden on her with a living breathing child of hell. I also never really had felt a spark with anyone, you know the one they always talk about in movies? Yep I haven't had that yet. She stopped and looked over at me.

'That's him!' She whispered secretly. I stared at somewhere else. Until she said….

'Come on! Let's go introduce ourselves.' She piped up. I stared at her like she was insane.

'What?' I asked a little loudly, but no one heard us over the music and chatting.

'Dan! Were you even listening?!' She cried. I sighed and nodded. We walked over and Liz nudged me to get his attention, but then I shoved her back and mouthed her to do it! She pushed me back and hit her fist against her palm, warning me if I didn't she would punch me. I sighed and looked up but then saw a pair of crystal blue eyes staring back at us. I jumped a bit, Liz froze and then ran off. I yelled at her, but then found out she was nowhere to be seen.

'Um…Hi I am Daniel, but I prefer you call me Dan.' I said shyly. He smiled slightly and held out his hand, I stared at his hand for a while, he laughed awkwardly and put his hand down.

'Hi I am Phillip, but I would like for you to call me Phil, please...' He said blushing slightly. I smiled back at him.

'So you're the famous Phil, I keep hearing about?' I asked.

'I am famous?' Phil asked, his crystal blue eyes widening slightly, making them more visible and….prettier…Did I just say that? No I didn't! You heard nothing.

'Apparently in my family.' I huffed. He laughed, and grinned. He pulled back a piece of hair and tucked it behind his hair.

'Well it was nice to meet you Daniel!' Phil sung. I flinched at the sound of my full name. I shoved him playfully and he shoved me back. He held out his hand and that time I took it. I shivered at the contact, even though it was just a hand-shake. He walked away and waved his hand. Suddenly Liz popped back up.

'So…How did it go?' Liz asked curiously.

'I don't know….But Liz…I think I am questioning my sexuality.' I said out loud. She just stared at me confusingly and tilted her head.

**A/N D: Sorry this was longer then it was supposed to be D: I just really wanted to put this in! :3 anyways hope you're not too mad at me :P ok BAI PLEASE REVIEW :3 YOU WILL GET COOKIES IF YOU REVIEW!- PHZ **

**'There are some wars we fight and some we don't….This is the fighting kind.' Does anyone not adore the intro to fan wars on the Dan and Phil radio show? No just me?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - by panfs**

**(Happy Birthday PhanFictionz!)**

Phil wove through the crowds of people, smiling aimicably when an uncle raised a hand in greeting, or some socialite wrapped her manicured nails around his forearm and congratulation him on growing up to be- "Such a fine young man!", staying only as long as etiquette dictated. But the cool act was merely a pathetic disguise for his sudden and swift descent into a fluster as he tried to move efficiently away from the young man who was the cause of his excitement. Beneath the layers of his fine clothes, his heart was hammering its confusion and excitement; who was this Daniel? For once, Phil couldn't object to the necessity his parent's expansive and unfamiliar guest list, if only half the infuriating personalities they invited to these gatherings were as good looking as-

Pulling himself to a sudden halt, Phil almost ran headfirst into his own mother, glittering like an obnoxious solar system amongst the swathes of black suits. With a high-pitched exclamation of greeting, she immediately began flicking her ignorant fingers through his hair, attempting to rectify his apparent failure to keep it neat. Well aware that protesting against his mother's attempts to groom him would only lead to misery, Phil stood still, smiled and attempted fruitlessly to clear the image of Daniel's casually disarming smile from his mind, his uncomfortable stance, surrounded by excessive wealth, the way his fear seemed to melt away after we'd laughed, those mesmerizing eyes…

"Phillip? Phillip are you even listening to me?" Her voice stringing through his ear drums, his mother unwillingly dragged Phil back to the reality of his birthday party and away from his daydreams.

"Of course Mother, always. I must remember that only children run about and such quick movements would only be acceptable at a sporting event, and only if I were participating. It's ungainly and will only ward off potential wives."

Luckily for Phil, he'd heard this particular lecture often enough to reel of her exact wording, trying not to sound to patronising or disinterested, not that she'd notice. Satisfied for now, Mrs Lester began to walk away and he was free once more to feign happiness to strangers, but after a moments thought, he took several swift steps and piqued his mother's attention with a light tap on the shoulder.

"Now Phil dear, you know that-"

"Yes Mother, I'm not following you around, I promise! I just wanted to ask you- inquire, I mean, might you be able to tell me who's son that dark haired boy is over there? No, not Frederique, he's the one next to the French windows, yes he has no tie-"

"How barbaric! Although, wait let me see- ah yes! Well you could expect nothing less from him I suppose, his mother coming from where she did."

Were her nose any higher in the air, Phil was certain his mother's small tiara would have slipped right off her shiny hair.

Phil tried to keep his tone light and slightly disinterested. "His mother?"

She nodded, sipping from her flute before replying, "Commoner. I wouldn't have believed that _he_ would associate himself with _her, _let alone take on her son into his family, but I guess I just am unable to understand such mad people!"

She turned to leave once more, calling over her shoulder as she went, "Don't get to close dear, we don't associate with the Howell's, not ever."

Phil glanced back to the windows, confused as to why he should stay away from them, if they were so badly off, surely his mother would see it as a perfect opportunity to brag the families riches as usual? To his dismay, Daniel was nowhere to be seen, not where he'd been moments ago, not anywhere. Suddenly struck by waves of nausea, Phil pushed through the crowd to the door and swung them open, his lungs heaving with vast gulps of the crisp night's air. The wind was cooling and calming, and he sat down amongst the ferns, the soft rustle of their fronds more comforting than any embrace his parents had ever given him.

He'd barely had time to consider the possibility of Daniel being a recurring element of his life, let alone something more than that, a friend? And somehow, what had seemed like a small victory through the thick mist encircling his life, was now crushed and forbidden.

"What are you doing out here, isn't it _your_ birthday they're celebrating?" Had he not been thinking of Daniel at this very moment, perhaps he wouldn't have been so startled to hear his voice twisting through the greenery, shrouded in shadow. Startled, Phil looked up sharply, tipping himself backwards of the bench with the sudden movement and falling right off the bench.

Dan broke into peals of laugher at the sight of Phil, legs and arms flailing out of the shrubbery and took a moment to recover his own breath before reaching over and hauling Phil out with a sturdy hand. He was still wiping away small tears, chuckling at Phil's embarrassed blush and attempts to glare at Daniel.

"Honestly Daniel, you think this is funny? I could have died!" This just prompted Daniel to laugh harder, resting his hand on Phil's shoulder.

"You'll live to see another chandelier I think! And it's Dan, only Daniel if you're my mum when I've left the TV on all night or if-" Despite the lightheartedness of his voice, Phil watched Daniel- _Dan's_ face fall despite his smile, the soft light glowing in through the large windows illuminating his brown eyes and betraying the sadness hiding behind his words.

"Maybe, but that hurt!" Phil's pout made Dan giggle, but there was something clearly weighing him down, and Phil was about to try and ask about it, when a male voice suddenly called out from nearby.

"Phillip? Are you out here? We're about to make speeches and you need to be here to shake their hands!"

His father. Dammit. With a sigh, Phil brushed down his pants and called back, "Coming Father, one moment!" He turned to Dan, struggling to find words, the syllables of gratitude and hope tangling around his tonsils and refusing to make themselves heard.

"It's okay, go! I'll be here when you're done." The smile was sweet but sadder than before. Phil seemed torn for a moment and then, with a strangled murmur of, "If I must!", gave Dan a stilted nod and followed his father's voice back inside.

_Yay more story! I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing with PhanFictionz! All the virtual chocolate chip cookies for Moonfruit Infusion, vogonsoup, stellapurple219 and NeverlandNat for reviewing! It seems that with the two of us writing, this is updated far more frequently than any of my other stories *coughnotthathardsorryguyscough* so there should be more soon! And once again Happy Birthday to the lovely PhanFictionz :D _

_xxx panfs_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I am a horrible human being D: I FEEL REALLY BAD! But V.V PLEASE DONT HATE ME D: Also thanks for everyone who likes this story :3-PHZ

Phil Pov:

I nervously fiddled with my tie as I scanned the crowd, everyone stared at me and smiled. I coughed into the mic and grabbed it, soon a squeaking sound came from the microphone and I winced at it. My dad scowled at me and I just mumbled sorry.

'Um...H-hello...I w-want to thank everyone for attending my party and as of today, I have almost 2 years left until I will take care of my father's business, and my mother's company.' I said nervously. I began fumbling with my hair and staring at the floor.

'...That is all...' I said, placing the microphone down. My dad chuckled and patted my back.

'Son! Its not over yet! You have to shake everyone's hand!' He whispered to me. I put on a fake smile and walked down. I shook everyone's hand and told them thank you, which took about 20 minutes since a lot of people showed up. After that I quickly ran back to the garden, where I saw Dan. He quietly sung a tune that was none other than the Titanic theme song

'Far apart...' Dan sung. I decided to join in.

'Where ever you are...' I mumbled, Dan glanced up and smiled, sending my heart fluttering.

'And I know...' Dan sang keeping eye contact with me. I inched closer to him.

'My heart will go on...' We both sang at the same time. He smirked and stared deeply at me. We inched closer and closer until our lips were almost touching until...

'PHILLIP! I CAME!' We both jumped apart and I groaned noticing who's voice that was. I turned over and saw none other than my fiancée Michi.

'Michi...No offence, but I thought your parents told you to stay home.' I asked, it was true, her parents forbid her to come.

'Oh dear Phillip! Why would I ever miss a chance like this!' She inquired. I grumbled something under my breath.

'Well...your kind of late...the party has just ended...' I told her. She gasped and ran over, tackling me to the ground.

'GAH!' I yelped as her body slammed into mine. Dan stood there awkwardly, watching as she clung onto me...

'Michi...Why did you just tackle me?' I asked, rubbing my neck, we were still on the ground, I just shoved her off of me.

'Because Phillip! I am falling for you! Get it!' She cackled at her own joke, She stood up and walked inside.

'Sorry about that..' I mumbled.

'Nah...It's all good...I better go.' He said, walking inside. I groaned and stood up. Great. I sighed, walking inside.

Once I got inside I heard a sudden scream. I yelped and ran towards the sound. I soon saw my mother, my father, a woman sitting on the couch, clutching her bloated tummy and a man, clutching her hand, or I think it was the other way around since he was gasping for help, and Dan...

'BUTTERCUP!' The woman yelled. Dan's dad quickly got out his phone and started dialing a number, he soon slammed his phone shut, and slung it across the room. We all jumped slightly at the sudden burst of anger.

'I cant get any signal!.' The man answered. Dan just sighed and watched his mother panic and scream. My dad offered her some water, and she slapped it out of his hand. My maid suddenly zoomed in cleaning the mess, and zoomed back out.

'Um...Dad? What's going on?' I asked. My dad looked in relief.

'Phillip! Thank god your here!' My dad said.

'My son Phillip is in med school!' My dad sung proudly. I was in med school but I hardly ever paid attention..

'So...what is going on again?' I asked. My dad sighed and told me this woman was giving birth...

'Hell no..' I said. My dad's face turned into panic into shock..

'What?' He asked, as if his ears had tricked him.

'No! I cant do that!' I surged on. He sighed and took me into the other room.

'Listen son! I know this is probably really weird and strange but, you have to do this! We wont be able to get to the hospital fast enough! She is going to break any second!' My dad pleaded. I sighed angrily and walked out.

'Alright...Someone get me gloves.' I said in defeat.

After a lot of screaming, and some crying, which came from me of course...I finally succeeded to get the baby out. No matter how many times I almost fainted or threw up...It was a scary sight! Don't blame me. I slapped the baby's bottom and waited for the wonderful sound of a baby screeching. After that I asked the father to cut the cord with a nearby pair of scissors...My maid of course had set up a bunch of pieces of elastic around the room and made sure that none of the blood got on the furniture. After that I checked the baby's gender, and saw it was a boy. Congratulations Dan...

'What should we name him?' The mother asked, completely exhausted from 16 hours of labor. Yes I said 16 fucking hours!

'How about...Adrian?' His father asked. His mother agreed and they happily looked down at the baby. I stared at Dan who was passed out on the couch, his eyelashes delicately layed on his structured cheek bones, and his eyes were shut lightly.

I sighed and fell down in exhaustion, it was nearly 2:00 am in the morning and all I wanted to do was go to sleep, but I was interrupted by a voice that said...

'Thank you Phillip!' Dan's dad told me, he patted my back and held his baby. I nodded and shut my eyes tightly.

-The Next Day-

Dan Pov:

I felt a hand shaking me, and I flicked it off. Then I felt a hand nudging me, I once again slapped it off, then I felt a hand slap me. I bolted up and hissed at the sudden contact of sun, beaming through the curtains. Once my eyes dilated to the light, I stared at none-other than my father.

'Good morning Dan~' He happily said. I groaned and when I fell back I hit my head on something hard. I turned around and saw a coffee table...Wait this isn't my house...My parents hate coffee...I suddenly remembered everything from yesterday and groaned, I grabbed a nearby pillow and shoved it in my face. My father took it and I glared at him. I got up and saw Phil sleeping across on the other couch. Light bags hung from his eyes and his body laid flatly on the couch. I turned back to my father and he just smiled at me.

'Guess what Dan?' My father asked happily...I just looked at him with an unamused face and he continued..

'You have a brother!' He sung...I just stared at him and sighed...

'Oh...Goody, someone that's going to annoy the shit out of me...forever!' I groaned. My dad just patted my back and I flicked him off..

A/N D: Was it good? Was it horrible? Please tell me :) -PHZ


End file.
